Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return
Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return is a 2013 American-Indian computer-animated fantasy film based on Dorothy of Oz. It was produced by Summertime Entertainment and Prana Studios and distributed by Clarius Entertainment. It was released on June 13, 2013. Plot In the Land of Oz, the Emerald City's co-leaders, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion, discover that the Jester has stolen the broomstick of the deceased Wicked Witch of the West and taken control over her Flying Monkeys. The Scarecrow attempts to use his device, the Rainbow Mover, to summon Dorothy Gale but the Jester's army arrive and take the trio prisoner. In Kansas, Dorothy's farm is destroyed by a tornado, and the Gales are handed an eviction notice by a man claiming to be a government appraiser. Dorothy finds that other people have been handed the same notices and are moving on. Dorothy and her dog, Toto, are then abducted by the rainbow and taken to the Land of Oz. There, Dorothy meets Wiser, an owl who cannot fly, and they travel to Candy Country, where they are arrested by Marshal Mallow. However, Judge Jawbreaker releases the three after discovering who Dorothy is. Mallow joins the group as they travel to Emerald City to find General Candy Apple, who had gone missing. Meanwhile, Glinda the Good Witch of the South confronts the Jester in his castle, but the Jester uses his magic staff to transform her into a marionette, along with Oz's rulers, General Candy Apple amongst them. Dorothy and the rest of the group enter the Dainty China Country and enter the castle of China Princess, with Mallow posing as a suitor. The Jester damages the country with an earthquake and the China Princess blames Dorothy, but agrees to allow the group to pass through her kingdom on the condition that she join them. With the bridge to the Emerald City destroyed, the group construct a boat and sail towards the kingdom. Upon arriving at the Emerald City, the group are attacked by Flying Monkeys and flee into a cave system. but fall down waterfall. China Princess is damaged and presumed dead, and Dorothy opts to confront the Jester alone. However, as she leaves, Mallow revives and fixes China Princess. Dorothy and Toto confront the Jester in his castle, and the leading Flying Monkey, named You, steals the Jester's staff and uses it to regrow his shrunken wings. Dorothy reunites with her friends and they confront the Jester on the rooftops of the castle. Dorothy falls off the roof, but is caught by Wiser, who has overcome his fear of flying. As the rest of the group battles the Flying Monkeys, the Jester summons a tornado, but Dorothy's own magic breaks the spell damaging Oz. The Jester is nearly sucked into the tornado but Dorothy saves him. However, Dorothy then casts the staff into the tornado, and the Jester jumps in after it and vanishes. With the rulers of Oz restored to their original forms, Glinda sends Dorothy and Toto back to Kansas, where they reunite with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Dorothy then rallies the townsfolk to stand up to the appraiser. Dorothy exposes the appraiser as a conman, and he is arrested, and Dorothy's farm is rebuilt. Cast * Lea Michele as Dorothy Gale. * Martin Short as The Jester/The Appraiser. *Dan Aykroyd as The Scarecrow. *Kelsey Grammer as Tin Woodman. *James Belushi as The Cowardly Lion. *Bernadette Peters as Glinda. *Hugh Dancy as Marshal Mallow. *Megan Hilty as China Princess. *Oliver Platt as Wiser. Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Summertime Entertainment films Category:Prana Studios films Category:Clarius Entertainment films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films Category:Box Office Bombs